


leaving you love notes in the kitchen

by manchestereye (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dan Howell Is A Little Shit, Fluff, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manchestereye
Summary: phil accidentally stumbles on something he wasn't supposed to see while looking for his lucky socks





	leaving you love notes in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> prompt [here](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/144242546190/ok-so-i-know-were-roommates-and-very-close-to) (with modifications)
> 
> icosmics i love u
> 
> title: lucky people by waterparks

phil lester was very frustrated. he just wanted his socks! specifically, his lucky cactus print socks that are currently missing. he checked his sock drawer, and they’re not there.

he checked the laundry room downstairs, and they’re not there either. he even checks the lost and found for the socks, and they’re still not there. 

he lives in this apartment with pj, chris, and dan. it’s not unlikely that they might’ve accidentally stolen them.

he calls pj, because phil knows that he’s with chris getting groceries. 

“peej, have you seen my socks?” phil asks once he hears the line click, not bothering to say hello.

“which ones, moron? you have so many.” 

“the cactus ones.” 

“hell if i know. chris! did you see phil’s cacti socks?” pj yells. there’s a slight pause. “he hasn’t seen them either. go ask dan.”

phil grumbles. he’s freaking out now. sure, he could grab different socks, but those cacti socks were his lucky socks. good things happen on those days. 

when he first bought them back when he was in uni, he got a perfect score on his exam. the next time he wore them, he got accepted for a position at the radio station. he’s worn them quite a few times, and different things happen every time. from finding money, to getting good grades and getting promotions. 

it would be a shame if he lost those lucky socks.

dan doesn’t pick up his phone, but he does answer his texts, so phil texts him about the dumb socks.

**phil: ** _ hey so uh i’m missing some socks would you happen to know where they were? _

**dan: ** _ which ones? _

**phil: ** _ cactus _

**dan: ** _ underneath my bed. i stole them a few nights ago and just kicked them there, sorry. _

well, he could’ve saved a lot of time by asking dan instead of going everywhere else first. it doesn’t matter though, because he’s gonna get his socks anyways. but the space underneath dan’s bed is quite messy, and he has to go use his flashlight to see exactly where said socks are. 

they’re behind some documents, and luckily phil’s arm is long enough to reach the socks past the documents. perks of being 6’2”.

he drags the documents out with the socks, and just as he’s about to slide them back underneath the bed, there is a bold red title that catches his eye. 

_ plans to make my hot roommate, aka phil lester, fall in love with me _

phil’s very curious to see what the hell this is. he looks down to see a list. he’s shocked, he didn’t think that dan would like him back, not in a million years, and he certainly didn’t expect to see this.

_ snuggle up closer to him during movie nights. _

he laughs at the thought of dan trying to seduce him with cuddles. movie night was every friday, and phil always thought that dan was just cold. there’s no air conditioning in the summer or heater in the winter, so it’s perfectly normal for them to just cuddle up together. pj and chris do it too, and pj’s seeing someone right now. 

or, well, he thinks pj’s seeing someone. pj never explicitly said anything.

whatever, that’s not the point. 

_ surprise him at work with muffins _

phil smiles at that. dan’s a really thoughtful person. he always sneaks home leftovers being thrown out from the starbucks he works at. dan always came up with the ruse that he didn’t want food to get wasted. 

_ be blunt about flirting with him, since these things haven’t worked yet. _

phil frowns. how long has dan had a crush on him? he texts pj, asking if he’s noticed anything.

**phil: ** _ does dan flirt with me? _

**pj: ** _ you’re joking, right? _

**phil: ** _ unfortunately not _

**pj: ** _ yes, dan flirts with you all the time. how haven’t you noticed? _

phil doesn’t respond to that and just chucks his phone onto dan’s bed. he’s sitting on the edge of it now, reading the rest of this absurd list that dan wrote.

_ plan a romantic date night dinner, since phil is so oblivious (seriously? i literally told him his ass was nice) _

he turns bright red upon remembering that. he and dan went shopping for clothes one night, and phil wasn’t sure about buying a certain pair of pants. 

_ “phil! you should treat yourself! you literally haven’t bought anything in forever!” dan groans. “it’s just been me who’s shopping!” _

_ phil frowns. nothing looks perfect for him though. _

_ “yeah, but i keep trying things on, only for them to look awful on me.” _

_ dan tosses a pair of pants at him. “go try those on, i know they’re in your size.” _

_ phil huffs and tries them on anyways, knowing dan won’t take no for an answer. _

_ when he gets out of the dressing room, dan’s mouth is wide open like a fish. _

_ “what? you hate it?” phil crosses his arms. _

_ “no! never! i, just, wow… that ass, man. it’ll get you all the dudes in town.” _

_ phil laughs at that. “are you kidding me? that’s your ass.” _

phil cringes internally at that, and facepalms himself for being so stupid. dan was _ clearly _flirting with him and yet he still didn’t notice. he shifts his position only to bump his head, forgetting that him and dan share a bunk bed together. 

it was cheaper than buying two separate bed frames, and it created more space in their room. pj and chris just laughed at them.

he looks at the list again.

_ mistletoe at the christmas party that chris and pj are hosting _

phil clearly remembers the mistletoe at the christmas party last december. it was two weeks before christmas.

_ “dan, why are you putting mistletoe right there?” pj asked dan, while phil’s making food. the four of them were setting up for the christmas party happening in a few hours, but phil was the only one that knew how to cook, so he was stuck on kitchen duty. _

_ “because.” dan grumbled. _

_ “is it because of---OW!” pj starts off in a teasing voice, before being slapped. _

_ “watch your mouth, pj!” dan yells. _

_ phil just rolls his eyes at that. _

_ when phil walks to that spot later that night, dan walks right up to him. _

_ “ha! mistletoe!” dan laughs. _

_ “don’t think you’re getting out of this kiss, howell.” phil smirks. _

_ “bring it on, lester.” dan smirks back. _

_ they kiss. it didn’t last long, but phil could feel electricity flowing through his veins. _

_ when they pull apart, dan smiles at him. _

_ “not a bad kisser at all.” _

phil is dumbfounded. why didn’t he say anything that night? he literally could’ve been with dan for a while now, and yet his dumb foolish ass didn’t do anything to make dan think that his feelings are reciprocated.

he sighs, reading the final thing on the list.

_ leave love notes on the island counter while pj and chris are gone next week for their business trip. (damn i thought the mistletoe would’ve worked, i literally cannot come up with anything else) _

phil looks at the date on his phone. pj and chris leave in two days. he thinks about confronting dan about it, but he’s interrupted by dan coming home and yelling about the pastries he snuck home.

he quickly shoves the papers back under the bed and joins dan in the kitchen.

“did you find your socks?” dan asks.

“yeah. i found something else too.” phil casually mentions. “some _ papers. _”

dan turns bright red. “i-i can explain.”

“i would very much like an explanation.” phil says, in a fake posh voice, as a way to mess with dan.

there’s silence between them. “i’m joking, i don’t really need an explanation. the papers clearly said what they were about.”

“yeah.” dan gulps.

“for the record, you didn’t have to create those plans, which didn’t work because i was still very oblivious.” phil says, leaning closer to dan.

dan kisses him. 

“you’re still getting those love notes starting on friday. i worked so hard on them.” dan pouts, poking at phil’s chest.

“i’m very excited to see them.”

-

when phil wakes up on friday, he’s certainly not disappointed.

he picks up the one left on the island for him to read.

_ it’s not snowing, but i must be a snowflake since i’ve fallen for you. _

phil smiles brightly and kisses his boyfriend when he finally gets up an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks
> 
> tumblr: fearoftryinq


End file.
